wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor cagayawn
jeff; we r in the new and amazing location of the philipines we have never actually filmed here b4 brain: lol @ us in the heli *twirls* tasha: who doesnt (h) a gr8 blondside kass; my track record is undefeated wow mine too booty: ~ models ~ jrmh: im a Fashion! motel alexass: the boys rnt cute jeff; they r divided into 3 tribes based on wat they rely on in their life brawn: truck lindsey: im a hairstyls who relys on brawn 2 get thru my life woo: jeff; pick a leader rofl lose on: ok david ur in a blazer suit so be the leader irl david; suit doesnt match the pant a par e: sar sar: ah that's so lana: el jay lj; i train danielles jeff; weakst davd; garret without a dout sarsha: om im so sorry malnutrisha linds: thats my line doll el jay: morgan, shes hot not cute cute > hot irl in life morg: idol def so lana: *arrives* morgan; oop luzon; hrey garret!!!!!!!!!!!!!! garret; hhahaha i have the idol apari; trash! trish: rice ily rice fairy; ty ur tribe is now blessed david: bye garret: ok spencer; the open forum james j'tia thomas jr: *dumps rice out* rice fairy: oops garret; bye spancer; welcome me to the bottom rn tony: am a cop sarah: am a cop cops r us! tony; cliff h8 u sarah: dont mess w/ me tony; badge brains; werk werk werk spencer: *catches water* jeff: luzon wins immunity for once james j'tia thomas jr: *shrieks* brice; i am the butterfly that came out of a catapillar (cocoon is offended) alexass: split it brice; i dont even remember their names brains; practice makes perf tasha: jtia wat r u doing j'tia; is it safe tasha: jtia j'tia: tash tasha: jtia j'tia: tasha wat r u even sara; throw it to get rid of uncle cliff tony; sure im finna sit out tho wo: idk cliff: *basketball* j'tia j'tia WHICH FOUR j'tia: bye jetf: swap sarah: odd one out nu apari: best tribe nu solana: TRISH STOP BULLYING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRISH: *votes off ur bff* linds: bye alexis: o no a camp raid *twerk* alexass: lmao bye jerma jeff: alexis o.o alexis o_o alexis O.O alexis O__________O tears sara; ok time 2 flip i am president sara kass: rofl n tash: sara ur my bff kaSs; shade tony; sware on ur badge sarha: IDK CANT DO IT RN #TeamTV: shade saraha: i AM the swing vote x #chaoskass trish: KASS FLIP U LOSR kass; skeltor idk #chaoskass Sarah s: who flipp spense: head bob kass; morgan is a dog spencr: estrogen levels kass: 20 yr old male morgan: shes been bllied all her life LMAO kass: mor is a fog #TeamTV: lajfaafjo lj has toHQJA(YHon idols JKADYIHJOM:, ljS DUJA jerfa PLAJTSF LJ LJ LJ LJ *smuff* jerfa: WH+SUH)OPFIJOkAHJGDVYIGUHOIJOKPl[ die TONY shade KAHIHIHSOBUFLINOKM:L oajf - at the cave - jeremy; come with us xx jef: *shake hand* jefra: MY MOM TOLD ME 2 tirsh; jefra pls jerf; lmao oops #TeamTV: bag of tricks #TeamTV: bag of tricks #TeamTV: bag of tricks #TeamTV: bag of tricks tasha; all girls alliance spen: jerf wants u out lmao Tony: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOhria fiolp AJKDIJO NQWIO(PUIHSAJKVBFKPN CI CAIN JEFRA FEJRA JEFRJA AIRKTHJL AIUHSODJPO AHHHHHSO:FILJO:LD tyler perr JERFA *snmsiuf* tasha loses immunity ! tosha *smuff* soenc wins imunity kass; (finger) trish: MALNUTRISHA piping hot pizza spencer; O MY GOD ITS MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kass; HUSBAND spnec; *oops* *smuff* woo - kass kass; shade spenc: VOTE FOR TONYT thre winert of thustvivor cagyan #teamtelevision kas; shade